


Стать зверьми

by Playing_on_shakuhachi, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Ambassador Palpatine, M/M, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Sith slash, Slash, aggressive feelings, extended scene from Darth Plagueis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Дарт Плэгас и Дарт Сидиус переполнены агрессивным желанием, которым они напитались во время сражения с воинами на планете Проклет. «Пропущенная сцена» из романа «Дарт Плэгас»
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	Стать зверьми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Become as Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751633) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



> **Переводчик:** [Playing_on_shakuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
>  **Оригинал:** [Become as Beasts](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6751633?view_adult=true) by Darth_Videtur  
>  **Примечание автора:** текст в начале, выделенный курсивом, взят из романа Дж. Лусено «Дарт Плэгас».  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; перевод текста романа взят на «Логове Эвока»; автор очень любит заместительные.

_— Достанет ли нам жестокости — вот что ты должен спрашивать, — усмехнулся Плэгас. — Мы живем не в эпоху гигантов, Сидиус. Но чтобы преуспеть в своем начинании, мы должны стать зверьми._

_Откусив от сердца воина, он передал окровавленный орган своему ученику._

Плэгас с гордостью смотрел на плод своего труда, молодого лорда ситхов, чьи руки были покрыты склизкой кровью воина, и который наклонил голову, погружая зубы в сердце. Муун глубоко вдохнул, когда Тёмная сторона запела внутри. Он медленно вытер кровь о ткань своего одеяния.

Вот его протеже, достойный наследник всего, к чему стремился Орден ситхов. Вместе Плэгас и Сидиус принесут рассвет новой эры, купаясь в Силе, чьи тайны теперь им открылись. Однако Плэгас, наблюдая за тем, как человек, с чьих тонких губ падали капли крови, поднимал голову, не стремился переходить к следующей стадии.

Не сейчас, когда перед ним был столь прекрасный дар, предназначенный ему. Плэгас позволил своим глазам опуститься, а своим чувствам — набрать силу. Сидиус, чьи рыжие волосы, мокрые от напряжения, спадали до тонкой шеи, тяжело дышал. Молодой ученик пока ещё не заметил, как мастер внимательно его рассматривал.

Вызов был велик, и ощущение Сидиусом триумфа вибрировало в Силе. Плэгас погружался в него и смотрел на бесплодное плато, пустое сейчас, если не считать двух лордов ситхов и мёртвого воина. Главный город погрузится сегодня в скорбь на пиру в честь потерянного. Они будут петь о храбрости.

Плэгас будет пировать во имя живых. А Сидиус будет петь только ради него.

Эта мысль взволновала, и он потянулся, схватив Сидиуса за один рукав и привлекая к себе, используя другую руку, чтобы высвободить сердце из похожих на когти пальцев, а затем бросить его, забытое, на землю.

— Учитель? — спросил Сидиус, смотря взволнованно на отдалённый город и пыль, которую поднимали отступавшие орды аборигенов, ещё не уехавших достаточно далеко: по-прежнему можно было видеть их спины и татуировки, нанесённые на широкие плечи.

— Ты хорошо справился, ученик, — прошептал Плэгас, прежде чем привлечь молодого человека к груди и, коснувшись подбородка, приподнять его маленькую голову вверх. Он страстно, со всем яростным торжеством от их победы сегодня, прижался к разомкнутым, покрытым кровью губам своими. Сидиус поколебался, но ответил, зарычав, когда старший ситх прикусил ему нижнюю губу.

Плэгас почувствовал, накрывая своими и верхнюю, привкус железа, соли и Сидиуса, и это сочетание принесло ему невероятное удовольствие. Когда грудь его ученика вздрогнула, показывая необходимость вдохнуть, он неохотно отстранился и посмотрел вниз на свою новую добычу. Сидиус изучал поверхность планеты, и на его левой скуле проступал синяк, прощальный подарок посоха воина.

Плэгас находил это привлекательным, даже слишком. Он поднял длинные пальцы и крепко обхватил ими челюсть человека, поднимая его голову и сжимая достаточно сильно, чтобы создать те синяки, которые хотел видеть сам.

— Мы достигли великой победы сегодня, — промурлыкал он, и его холодное дыхание обдало Сидиуса, заставляя того вздрогнуть, принося близость и знание.

— Да, учитель, — согласился он.

— Снова пытаешься доставить мне удовольствие? — усмехнулся Плэгас. — Мне кажется, есть лучшие способы сделать это, мой ученик. Я чувствую, что нам нужно отпраздновать.

— У нас на корабле есть, — Сидиус побелел от на секунду вспыхнувшей в нём ярости, которую быстро подавил, — вино хорошей выдержки, учитель…

— Нет, — Плэгас прервал его, только начинавшего говорить, резким движением руки. — Здесь тоже будет хорошо, — он лениво оглядел свою жертву. — Сними одежду, лорд Сидиус.

— Учитель, — Сидиус побледнел, — аборигены всё ещё неподалёку. Неужели вы считаете мудрым… — он внезапно остановился, поняв свою ошибку ещё до того, как закончить предложение.

— Возможно, — Плэгас почти зарычал, предупреждая Сидиуса, — мне стоит позвать их, чтобы они лучше видели. Что, если они нас заметят? Они даже приблизительно не способны понять важность этого, мой глупый юный ученик. Мы не живём согласно конструктам других обществ.

— Конечно, учитель, — Сидиус выглядел всё ещё так, словно убедить его не удалось.

Сгоравший от нетерпения Плэгас потянулся к одеяниям младшего ситха, срывая их. Он вынудил себя действовать медленнее, осторожно раздевая своего колеблющегося ученика догола и услышав резкий вдох Сидиуса, когда холодный воздух плато коснулся разгорячённого тела.

Плэгас прикоснулся большими пальцами к бледным соскам человека и наблюдал, как те медленно затвердевают. Такие чувствительные, ещё более чувствительные с тех пор, как… Когда он коснулся маленького серебряного пирсинга, Сидиус сильно вздрогнул. Жажда крови всё ещё была велика в нём и легко превращалась в более низменное вожделение. Муун улыбнулся.

Сидиус встретился с ним взглядом, но Плэгас мог чувствовать напряжённость, беспокойство из-за близости аборигенов. Он беспокоился о безопасности или о том, что они увидят, как Плэгас возьмёт его? Тёмный лорд решил, что это значило не так уж много.

Длинной рукой он обхватил тонкий член Сидиуса, безвольно висевший у того между ног. Сидиус вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения.

— Прямо здесь, учитель? — он в последний раз попытался избежать того, чему следовало случиться, осторожно — думая, что это походило на флирт, наверное, — улыбаясь.

Плэгас усмехнулся и сжал ладонь сильнее, шагая чуть вперёд, возвышаясь над человеком.

— Когда я захочу, мой ученик. Помни, мы должны стать зверьми, и что для этого подходит лучше, чем дикая равнина, где всякий, кто захочет, может видеть? Разве зверей волнует публика?

— Нет, учитель, — прошептал Сидиус, поворачивая голову, когда Плэгас аккуратно провёл рукой по нежной коже.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул Плэгас. — Звери берут только то, чего пожелают.

Сделав движение вверх-вниз рукой, державшей член Сидиуса, он посмотрел на того сквозь Силу. Чувствовал при этом ненависть, страх и даже немного… стыда? Нет, так не пойдёт. Он схватил подбородок Сидиуса другой рукой и повернул голову так, чтобы почти причинить боль.

— Возможно, — прорычал Плэгас, — мне нужно позвать нескольких воинов назад. Вне всяких сомнений, они найдут тебя очень привлекательным.

Глаза Сидиуса словно метнули молнии.

— И, — Плэгас улыбнулся во все зубы, — способным доставить им удовольствие, когда они насадят тебя на член, — он выдавил это слово с презрением и посмотрел, как Сидиус вздрогнул от этой мысли.

Как же Плэгас любил знаки девственного отвращения ко всему подобному, которые иногда проявлял его ученик. Ситх-учитель может преподать своему ученику все уроки любви, и тот всё ещё не будет полностью укрощён. Вызов в этой загадке Плэгаса поражал.

— Так тебе понравится больше, — спросил он грубо и требовательно, — член воина вместо моего? Будет не так больно, наверное.

Сидиус явно задумался. Он посмотрел на мууна, и его глаза загорелись ненавистью и чем-то ещё, прежде чем полностью очиститься от всяких эмоций.

— Нет, учитель, — прошептал он. — Лучше, чтобы это были вы.

— Если бы, — Плэгас засмеялся, — у тебя был выбор, я был бы польщён. Но у тебя этого выбора нет. Ученик служит учителю всегда.

— Я знаю, — в голосе Сидиуса прозвучало что-то, напоминавшее презрение, тут же оттенённое ничего не выражавшим лицом.

— Рад, что ты понимаешь, — Плэгас, одновременно раздражённый и удовлетворённый недовольством своего юного ученика. — Теперь, — промурлыкал он, обходя человека кругом и в открытую упиваясь своим уставшим, вспотевшим, обнажённым призом.

Сидиус долго всматривался в кучу своей одежды, затем на горизонт и отступающих аборигенов, чуть перемещая руки, чтобы скрыть себя от хищных глаз. Плэгас почувствовал его стеснение и засмеялся:

— Звери не скрываются, лорд Сидиус. Они не знают стыда.

Ситх-учитель повернулся внезапно, схватил Сидиуса одной рукой и толкнул к земле. Сидиус покачнулся и почти нашёл равновесие, но муун, будучи гораздо крупнее, схватил его, прижимая к себе и ставя на колени на кучу одежды, упиваясь ощущением мягкой кожи под длинными и тонкими пальцами.

Плэгас обвился одной рукой вокруг тонкой талии и использовал палец второй, чтобы грубо войти в тугой анус ученика. Сидиус крикнул, словно испугавшись такого раннего проникновения. Он безвольно вцепился в руку учителя, схватившую его за пояс.

— Мастер, корабль…

— Здесь, — прорычал Плэгас, поднимая руку вверх, чтобы взять Сидиуса за горло, и наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться губами уха. Облизать его и почувствовать, как ученик дрожит и бьётся в конвульсиях, когда палец проникает глубже, — в грязи, как животные, лорд Сидиус. — Он чуть надавил, используя вес тела и палец, чтобы поставить Сидиуса на колени в траву плато.

Сидиус сжал землю в обеих руках, его пальцы будто когтями вцепились в поверхность, когда Плэгас добавил ещё один палец и надавил сильнее. Плэгас усмехнулся:

— Ты напрягся, мой ученик. Тебе лучше расслабиться. Так будет проще.

Он вынул пальцы, вытягивая из ученика низкий стон, и медленно развязал свои одежды, внимательно разглядывая дрожащее бледное тело перед собой.

— Но ты же ведь никогда не наслаждался тем, что давалось легко? — протянул он холодно. Его член показался наружу, почти твёрдый, готовый к тому, чтобы войти в Сидиуса. Плэгас провёл пальцами по кончику, собирая жидкость и размазывая её по коже.

Сидиус молчал, но Плэгас чувствовал гнев в Силе, и это было прекрасно.

— Ты получишь удовольствие от этого, ученик, — властно заговорил он, опускаясь на колени позади молодого человека и хватаясь ладонями вокруг тугого ануса. — Я знаю, ты можешь. Веруна был весьма… впечатлён твоими талантами. Он действительно думал, что ты к нему испытывал чувства.

— Веруна, — бледная кожа вспыхнула румянцем, — идиот. Его мог бы обхитрить ребёнок. — Сидиус зашипел и застонал, когда твёрдый член Плэгаса вошёл в него, медленно и неторопливо, когда он вздрогнул беспомощно от боли и негодования. Муун вошёл резко и глубоко, давая отдышаться, пока сам он ненадолго остановился.

Плэгас наслаждался тем, что едва мог проникнуть в своего ученика. Мууны и люди не должны были обитать вместе: нарушение этого закон природы приносило особенное наслаждение.

— Может, Веруна и дурак. Но, благодаря тебе, удовлетворённый дурак.

Сидиус хмыкнул, и Плэгас начал двигать бёдрами вперёд и назад. Усмешка превратилась в визг, и Сидиус крепко сжал челюсти.

— Освободись от собственных ограничений, Дарт Сидиус. Стань зверем, которым ты, я знаю, являешься, — он наполнил тьмой свои руки и прижал их к бокам человека, вонзая ногти в напряжённую плоть.

Сидиус подался вперёд со следующим, более сильным, движением, и его дыхание ускорилось от касания Тёмной стороны. Однако он по-прежнему удерживал над собой железный контроль.

Плэгас знал, что именно сказать. Он наклонился ближе и остановился на секунду, прошептав:

— Как тот зверь, о котором знал твой отец…

Сидиус в мгновение ока развернулся, как разъярённый зверь, ухитрившись сбросить своего учителя и попытаться вцепиться руками, будто лапами с когтями, в глотку Плэгаса, но муун поймал цепкие руки и перевернул ученика, вдавливая в пыль. Он сжал тонкие ноги, что пытались ударить его, и поднял их. Он вошёл резким, сильным движением.

Сидиус закричал, ослеплённый гневом, вцепившись пальцами в узкие плечи мууна. Плэгас отвесил ему пощёчину, а затем поцеловал, с наслаждением всасывая воздух из его лёгких, пока маленькое по сравнению с ним тело не забилось под ним, сжимая его член в потрясающих спазмах. Он разорвал поцелуй, наблюдая за тем, как Сидиус тяжело вдыхает окровавленным ртом.

Золотые глаза, желавшие лишь убить, посмотрели на него. Плэгас улыбнулся.

— Пробуди это в себе, лорд Сидиус. Ты хочешь этого. Ты хочешь убить меня прямо сейчас, не правда ли?

Это был вызов, открытое приглашение, и Сидиус недолгое время даже хотел его принять, прежде чем желание убить сменилось холодным расчётом. Он поднял бёдра, насаживаясь на большой член мууна и выдавливая из себя:

— Не так сильно, как вы хотите меня, учитель. Так возьмите меня.

Плэгас облизал его губы, очищая от крови, а его дыхание на секунду перехватило от такой бессмысленной храбрости. Он с большим трудом сохранил холодный и презрительный тон.

— Так легко соглашаешься. Так вежливо. Не очень-то похож ты на зверя.

Сидиус внезапно дёрнулся вверх, кусая нижнюю губу Плэгаса достаточно сильно, чтобы пошла кровь. Муун вдавил его в землю, выходя из него. Сидиус посмотрел, облизнулся, явно провоцируя, и вцепился с силой в член старшего ситха. Плэгас зашипел.

Сидиус оскалился.

— Давайте, учитель, — прорычал он. — Так жёстко, как можете.

Плэгас не думал ни секунды. Он вошёл в тугое отверстие, и теперь Сидиус насаживался на него, полностью совпадая в яростном ритме. Сила окутала их чувствительную кожу и завыла с тёмным удовольствием. Сидиус сжал его член, сдавливая внутри себя. Плэгас откинул голову с низким, громким стоном и выпустил своё семя внутрь ученика.

Сидиус заскулил и сжался, лёжа в траве на голой земле, его бёдра поднялись, когда Плэгас вышел из него. Ситх-учитель взглянул вниз и содрогнулся от вида собственной спермы, вытекавшей между раздвинутых ног ученика. С чуть твёрдым членом, пытаясь набрать в грудь как можно больше воздуха, Сидиус сейчас действительно был не кем иным, как диким зверем, освобождённым от холодной человечности их грубыми желаниями.

Плэгас быстро поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, немного озадаченный и озабоченный собственной реакцией. Ему следовало помедитировать, размышляя об этом. Позади него Сидиус мягко застонал.

— Пожалуйста, учитель, — по спине мууна пошли мурашки от этого тихого и богатого голоса.

Плэгас чуть обернулся, но что-то в Силе предупредило его: заходить дальше не следовало. Сейчас перед ним был неконтролируемый, непредсказуемый, опасный зверь. Плэгас смотрел бесстрастно, но при этом чувствуя сильное искушение при виде этого человека, распластавшегося в траве и поднявшего бёдра, явно приглашающего.

— Я не думаю, что следует продолжать, лорд Сидиус. Ты убедил меня. Сейчас.

Бёдра выпрямились. Холодный свет засиял в свирепых глазах. Просчитывает. Обдумывает. Какое внезапное изменение по сравнению с мольбой секундами раньше.

— Я рад, учитель. Это всё, чего я хотел. Доказать вам преданность нашему делу.

Плэгас постарался избавиться, смести, как паутину, смутное удовольствие как можно дальше в глубины разума.

— Я уверен.

Повернулся и пошёл прочь, прежде чем потерял бы контроль окончательно.


End file.
